monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Rochi'Octavija/Around the World
thumb|270pxAround the World - pierwsza "linia" wymyślona przez Rochi dostałam na urodziny globus i jakoś tak wyszło. Postacie występujące w niej są ubrane w kreacje inspirowane tradycyjnymi strojami (również tymi do tańców) bądź w tradycyjne stroje z różnych zakątków globu. Kraje, wyspy, narody mogą się rzecz jasna powtarzać. Postać nie musi pochodzić z danego miejsca by nosić na sobie określony strój. Zgłoszenia, opisy i arty proszę dać na mą tablicę. Nie ma limitu czasu jeśli chodzi o rysunek postaci w kreacji aczkolwiek opis jest mile widziany. Justine Saina TakiSobieRysunekJustine by Rochi.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Kraj' - Indie W tej serii włosy Justine zostały z tyłu jej głowy spięte w kucyk. Na jej głowie spoczywa pokaźnych rozmiarów ozdoba na głowę z srebrno-złotymi zdobieniami,z przodu ozdoby znajduje się żółty kryształ w złotej ramce który opada na jej czoło. Upiorka ma na sobie pomarańczowo, różowo żółtą bluzkę z krótkimi rękawkami oraz długą prostą spódnicę w kolorze fuksji ze zdobieniami na dole. Przepasana jest zielonym materiałem z kolorowymi wstawkami. Jako ozdoby dziewczyna posiada kryształowe, kolczyki i bransoletki umieszczone na jej rękach. Dziewczyna nie posiada butów - zamiast nich do stóp ma poprzyczepiane kryształki. Jej makijaż to zielone cienie oraz czerwona szminka. W dwu paku z Szeherezadą. Szeherezada Chaahate hain Szeheryzade ATW.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Kraj' - Indie W tej serii włosy Szeherezady zostały z tyłu jej głowy spięte w kucyk. Na jej głowie spoczywa pokaźnych rozmiarów ozdoba na głowę z srebrno-złotymi zdobieniami,z przodu ozdoby znajduje się niebieski kryształ w złotej ramce który opada na jej czoło. Upiorka ma na sobie fioletowo-żółtą bluzkę z krótkimi rękawkami oraz długą prostą jasno różową spódnicę ze zdobieniami na dole. Przepasana jest kolorowym materiałem. Jako ozdoby dziewczyna posiada kryształowe,błękitno-złote kolczyki i bransoletki umieszczone na jej rękach. Dziewczyna nie posiada butów - zamiast nich do stóp ma poprzyczepiane kryształki. Jej makijaż to soczyście żółte cienie i czerwona pomadka. W dwu paku z Justine. Sun Hi Yumeha SanHee ATW.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Kraj' - Japonia W tej serii Sun Hi ubrana jest w Kimono sięgające jej stóp. Kreacja w całości ozdobiona jest wzorkami przedstawiającymi wiśnie, kwiaty Sakury oraz aparaty fotograficzne a także zielone nutki i klucze wiolinowe. Góra Kimona została ozdobiona czerwonymi pasami materiału,duszyca w pasie ma zawiązany czerwony kawałek materiału który został związany na kształt kokardy. Buty Sun Hi to czarne japonki,ma na sobie także białe skarpety sięgające powyżej jej kostki. Twarz duszycy została pokryta białym pudrem,o wiele bardziej bielszym niż jej skóra. Jej usta zostały pomalowane w taki sam sposób jaki ma w Basicu. Włosy San zostały zaczesane do góry w dwie "kulki" po bokach i pozbawione pasemek. Po bokach głowy San,zwisają warkoczyki.Dodatkowo jej włosy zostały ozdobione różowymi kwiatami Sakury. Claudie Salcedo Claudie ATW.jpg *'Kraj' - Hiszpania Włosy dziewczyny zostały uczesane w koka z tyłu głowy i ozdobione warkoczem. Grzywka zaczesana jest symetrycznie. Claudie ma na sobie długą do kolan, zwiewną sukienkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Sukienka posiada kolorowe warstwy - pierwsza ma kolor pomarańczowy, druga zielonkawy zaś trzecia - malinowy. W pasie związany jest kawałek żółtego materiału. Dziewczyna na ramiona ma założony czerwony szalik z czarną broszką. Jej uszy przebite są żółtymi kolczykami - kołami, a w dłoniach dzierży brązowe kastaniety. Buty Claudie to czarne lakierki odsłaniające kawałek stopy. Na jej makijaż składają się: czerwona szminka i żółte cienie. Donna Llorona Donna ATW.jpg *'Kraj' - Meksyk Włosy Donny zostały rozprostowane u góry i podkręcone na dole. Sięgają jej do pośladków. Dziewczyna ma na sobie szeroką, białą sukienkę wyszyta falbanką przy dekolcie i pod czerwonym pasem, dół sukienki jest przeźroczysty i odsłania jej kolana. Sukienka ozdobiona jest pomarańczowym haftem. Uszy Donna przebite ma czerwonymi kolczykami, a jej szyję zdobi czarna ozdoba ala choker z czerwonym koralem. W ręku Donna dzierży marakasy. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także białe, wykończone falbaną skarpetki a jej buty to czarne lakierki. Na makijaż nastolatki składają się - szare cienie oraz czerwona pomadka. Veasna Soun *'Kraj' - Kambodża (strój do tańca khmerskiego) Veasna w tradycyjnym stroju do tańca.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Veasny są spięte w nisko usadzonego koczka, grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie i nieco ulizana żelem. Na głowie dziewczyna ma tradycyjną ozdobę, można dostrzec że we włosy ma wpięte również kwiaty. Ubrana jest w biało-szara, opiętą "bluzkę" na która ma założone coś ala złoty, masywny naszyjnik wysadzany rubinowymi kamieniami, lecz z tyłu przypiętą ma kolorystycznie dopasowaną do kreacji "pelerynkę". Dziewczyna ma na sobie także dwu warstwową, malinową spódnicę a przez biodra ma przewieszony złoty pas z materiałem który opada na spódnicę. Jej buty są bardzo delikatne, maja odcień malinowy a wokół kostek widoczne są złote zapięcia. Nadgarstki żywiołaczki zdobią bransoletki. Jej makijaż jest bardzo delikatny, najbardziej podkreślone zostały usta - przy pomocy ciemnej pomadki. Dołączoną ma "miseczkę", element do tańca. Citra Tamboli *'Kraj' - Wyspa - Bali (strój do tańca) Citra ATW.jpg Na głowie Citry spoczywa półokrągła, idąca do góry ozdoba wysadzana kwiatami i czerwonymi kamieniami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie granatową bluzkę oraz długą do ziemi, pomarańczowo-bordową spódnicę z tradycyjnymi wzorkami. Nie widać jej butów. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także masywny naszyjnik z przyczepionymi wstęgami materiału które opadają prosto od szyi aż do kolan, wykończone są delikatnymi, złotymi akcentami. Włosy Citry są ulizane i spięte z tyłu a jej makijaż to jedynie czerwona pomadka. Seetha Keo *'Kraj' - Laos Seetha ATW.jpg Seetha ma na sobie utrzymany w zimnych barwach, wykonany z jedwabiu sinh. Dominują w nim granat oraz bordo, jest bogato zdobiony a materiał zawinięty wokół jej klatki piersiowej ma niebiesko-szarą barwę. Buty dziewczyny to szare pantofelki na delikatnej szpilce. Włosy Seethy zostały ulizane i spięte w koczka na środku głowy, podtrzynuje go ozdobna spinka-pałeczka. Ma bardzo delikatny makijaż. Mia Pyramids Mia ATW.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Kraj' - Egipt (wzorowane na starożytnym Egipcie) Włosy Mii są ścięte przy brodzie i ulizane żelem. Na głowie ma dużą ozdobę przypominającą kaptur kobry królewskiej. Ubrana jest w strój inspirowany kulturą starożytnego Egiptu: składają się na niego biała, obcisła tunika z lnu założona na czarne legginsy ala bandaże oraz zielone obuwie wijące się wokół kostek dziewczyny niczym węże. Ręce Mii zdobią złote bransoletki a w pasie ma spięty szeroki, wysadzany klejnotami pas. Również szyję dziewczyny zdobi szeroki, masywny naszyjnik. Makijaż Mia ma bardzo mocny - składają się na niego szaro-szmaragdowe cienie do powiek, róż, czerwona, matowa pomadka a jej oko zdobią charakterystyczne dla egipskiego makijażu kreski. Miyu Himura *'Kraj' - Wietnam Miyu ubrana jest w ao dai, tradycyjny strój wietnamski. Jej dzwonowate spodnie mają wyblakły, żółty kolor. Sukienka na wierzchu jest bordowa ze złotymi zdobieniami w kształcie kwiatów. Buty dziewczyny są niewidoczne, ale to zwykłe czerwone baletki. Jedyną ozdobą jaką ma Miyu jest tradycyjny kapelusz, który noszony jest czasami do ao dai. Jest on bordowy i ma takie same złote zdobienia jak sukienka. Włosy dziewczyny są rozpuszczone, ale kawałek górnej ich części jest związany gumką z tyłu, a zamiast grzywki ma po bokach "frędzelki". Jej makijaż to kocie oko i pomalowane na czerwono usta. Varia Viride *'Kraj' - Chiny Varia ma na sobie czarny, koronkowy cheongsam, sięgający aż do ziemi. Ma długie rękawy, a sukienka pod nim ma ciemnozielony kolor, ma lekko turkusowy poblask. Jej buty to proste czarne szpilki ze szpiczastym przodem. Jej akcesoria to kolczyki w kształcie dwóch kwiatów lilii z diamentem w środku oraz dwa srebrne proste pierścionki. Włosy spięte ma po boku w klasycznego koka, którego ozdabia spinka w kształcie kwiatu wysadzanego cyrkoniami. Makijaż Varii to lekki błyszczyk na ustach i czarny smokey eye. Hinata Shimizu *'Kraj' - Japonia Natasha Markov Nat16.png *'Kraj' - Korea Nat w tej serii ma na sobie krótką wersję tradycyjnego, koreańskiego stroju - hanboku. Góra stroju jest w zielono-biało-czerwone wzory kwiatów. Pas, którym przewiązany jest strój ma biały kolor oraz znajduje się na nim czerwony frędzelek. Dół to biała, szeroka spódnica. Buty dziewczyny to zwykłe, białe baletki wiązane w kostce. Hybryda ma spięte włosy w niskiego kucyka, nie ma w tej serii również okularów. Amelie Purrmeow Rodowita Amm by Amity.Gala.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Kraj' - Polska Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija